Talk:Playboy X
Playboy X Playboy X is the coolest character in GTA 4! 4 Real!Young Piece 19:38, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :I agree.-HuangLee ::He was cool but then again he felt like he owned you which is probably the reason I killed him. -User:BloodyGTA :::I dint play GTA 4 but I think that he funny and cool plus is not white he look like a rapper. You kill him Why? Young Piece 19:34, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Are you sure you whant to know?Since you said you have'nt played it yet I'm not sure if I should say it if you plan to play GTA 4 because the reason I killed him is a spoiler.-User:BloodyGTA :::::Ok dont tell me, your correct it woud ruin the momment, the excetment and more! Young Piece 19:50, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Alright.Just play GTA IV and you'll see why I chose to kill him.-User:BloodyGTA :::::::You choses too kill him? Young Piece 20:08, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah I chose to kill him,but then again I can't get into detail of why I killed him unless you pass GTA IV or you really want to know why I killed PBX.-User:BloodyGTA :::::::::I killed him,as well. But I felt better for it. HuangLee 04:41, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::The yellow patriot he drives reminds me of the "solid gold hum-vee" mentioned in the weird al song called "don't download this song". Googlehamton 00:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I'd rather kill Playboy. I killed Dwayne for the money. I had nothing against him. After Dwayne's death I realized that It's better to kill Playboy. I killed Dwayne but when Playboy didnt like me anymore I felt like killing Playboy cuz what's the point of ordering someone to kill someone but you get mad and hate the person.I don't get it. How can you get mad at someone for doing what you said. If you kill Dwayne he'll be your friend. Off topic question I noticed somebody wrote favorite like "favo'u'''rite",so I'm wondering if that means I'm supposed to use "brittishy" type spelling. A simple yes or no answer would be absoulutely fine. HuangLee 21:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :This has been discussed here. You either use all British spelling or all American spelling, not a mix of both.--'Spaceeinstein' 22:18, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds simple. Thanks, spaceman. HuangLee 22:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Took Over the Gang at the Age of 10? Is it really possible for somebody of that age to take over a large crack empire.I mean I know it's a game but Rockstar was trying to make GTA IV realistic and I don't think a 10 year old boy taking over a huge drug empire would be considerd realistic.-User:BloodyGTA :Most street gangs today are led by people who have the brain capacity of a 10 year old so I see no reason why an actual 10 year old can't run one. (Stebner603 07:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC)) ::But where does it say in the game that Playboy X was born in 1983? You sure it's not 1973? Another thing I've noticed regarding the ages of the characters is this. Ray Boccino was born in 1976. GTA 4 is set in 2008 so that would make Ray 32 years old. But Ray Boccino as depicted in the game looks a lot older than 32. The character looks more mid to late 40's. ::Vlad Glebov is supposed to be 41 in this game (born 1967). he looks 50 at least. Dwayne Forge is meant to be 37. Again looks a lot older. ::I don't know what Rockstar was thinking when they were developing the characters. --HarveyH92 17:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe it's just the way people perceive age. I don't see a problem with Vlad's appearance for a 41-year-old or Dwayne's appearance for a 37-year-old. They all look correct to me.--'Spaceeinstein''' 09:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe not so much Vlad. But Dwaynes age seems well off though. He has a kind of commanding presence in his missions despite being utterly depressed. He was also described by Playboy as a 'Father Figure'. That would indicate that he looked out for Playboy when he was a youngster. He also seems to have a lot of experience as a criminal from what he says when Niko hangs out with him. --HarveyH92 18:05, January 6, 2010 (UTC) 25 geez e looks like he's 50 What's the X stand for? About the Trivia: It is possible that he gained the nickname "Playboy X," due to his penthouse being located on Xenotime Street (Playboy refers to it as "X" in Blow Your Cover). The dialogue in Blow Your Cover as below: Playboy X: "You want to start rolling with me, drive me back to my crib in Northwood on X. Playboy X don't like coming that close to being taken down." Niko: "Playboy X? What's the X stand for?" Playboy X: "Shit, I don't know, all type of shit." That's I wonder the X isn't related to Xenotime St? Gibea (talk) 11:25, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :I considered being about Xenotime. But it maybe deeper than that. :He may be an admiror of the Nation of Islam*, or wanted to make his name more "important" by adding the "X" from Malcolm X (who, himself was a member of the NoI). :Just theories, though. ::*The NoI says that no black man's last name is known, since they were given their last names by the white land lords who gave them their own surname. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:20, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Did Playboy Kill Claude? I'm aware that GTA 3 and GTA 4 take place in different universes, but could a different Claude get killed by Playboy? Like, Claude was sent on a mission by Salvatore to kill Playboy or something, but he failed and was killed instead. Skyler and Jonny Fan (talk) 21:40, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Just a short complaint Well, I also did not know that Jesus did not kill John the Baptist actually, mostly because I never real the bible and quite frankly, I don't even know if I've heard about John the Baptist prior to this game, so I wouldn't say that Playboy doesn't know "general knowledge" on that particular subject. It seems more like he didn't know religious knowledge. --Damon Redwood (talk) 11:31, April 2, 2019 (UTC)